epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted
Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted is the fifty-second installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the seventh episode of Season 4. It features American explorers, Lewis & Clark, rapping against time-traveling comedy duo, Bill & Ted. It was released May 25th, 2015. Cast Lewis & Clark Link Neal as Meriwether Lewis Rhett McLaughlin as William Clark Bill & Ted EpicLLOYD as Bill S. Preston, Socrates (cameo), Napoleon Bonaparte (reused footage, cameo) and Genghis Khan (reused footage, cameo) Nice Peter as Ted Logan, Billy the Kid (reused footage from a Mustached Cowboy, cameo), Ludwig van Beethoven (reused footage, cameo), Abe Lincoln (reused footage, cameo) and Rufus (voice only, cameo) Other Michelle Maloney as Sacagawea Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc (reused footage) Mike Betette as a bear Sam Macaroni as Rufus (body only) Lyrics [Note: Lewis in dark brown, Clark in light brown, Bill in blue, Ted in dark red, and both people on a team rapping at once in regular text.] 'Lewis & Clark:' You can't be starting with Lewis and Clark, 'Cause we cut a path through MCs like a walk in the park, Then give 'em back a whole stack of maps and accurate charts, Showing exactly where our footprints on their buttocks are marked! We're two travelling wordsmiths spitting hotter than a furnace, And we'll own you on the mic like the Louisiana Purchase! You're worthless! Your future selves should'a told you that. Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back! We discovered bears and beavers and prairie dogs and weasels, Rattlesnakes and catfish, owls, larks and eagles, And plus flora galore! And according to our observations, These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! We inspired pioneers and travelers near and far. You inspired air guitar and Dude, Where's My Car?. We conquered much greater dangers in our trek through Mother Nature, So step off, but tell Bill's stepmom "don't be a stranger"! 'Bill & Ted:' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. I've heard better insults drop from Socrates' anus. That's my stepmom, Ted! Let's keep it excellent between us, And show these Boy Scouts how it goes in San Dimas! We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns, And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea puns! A teen mom carried you and your troops? They should have let the baby lead, and put you in the papoose, And if those native dudes knew what white dudes were gonna do, They woulda stopped you in Dakota! They should totally Sioux! Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps? Or you'll discover your Corps most triumphantly stomped! 'Lewis & Clark:' Did you hear that, Meriwether? I think they mean to brawl! I'll take Neo. I'll take the one that no one knows at all! From the falls of Black Eagle to the Pacific, We put the 'dis' in dysentery 'cause we spit sick… 'Eagle:' Caw! 'Lewis & Clark:' Without Rufus, you'd be useless on the trails we blazed! You couldn't navigate your way out of a Circle K! Send over Garth and Wayne because you turkeys aren't worthy. Suffering your raps is a most Bogus Journey! 'Bill & Ted:' Man, they totally burned us. I feel like such a doofus. What do we do? I don't know. 'Rufus:' Be excellent. 'Bill & Ted:' Rufus! He's right, dude! We don't have to take this kind of abuse From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes! You rode a river one direction; we travel four dimensions, Rescue bodacious babes, and get back for detention! I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis, and I don't wanna be rude, But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude! So we offer you peace with these resplendent medallions, And we claim this battle for the Wyld Stallyns! Scrapped lyrics 'Bill & Ted:' You lead a girl with a baby on her back! Poll Trivia General *This is the fourth duo vs duo rap battle after Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, and Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. **Mario Bros vs Wright Bros also featured Rhett & Link as guests. *If you watch the Behind the Scenes section in the endslate of this battle, you will see Harry Houdini and Bess Houdini for a short moment during the reel. **This is the fourth battle to reveal characters of an upcoming battle in an endslate, after Rick Grimes vs Walter White, Goku vs Superman and Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. **If you look at the endslate in the second part of the Behind the Scenes video, in the "More Behind the Scenes" section, RoboCop appears for a brief moment on Peter's keyboard. ***This makes it the first battle to reveal a future rapper in the Behind the Scenes. ***You can also see on the whiteboard with the filming timetable in the same video that "RvT" was scheduled for April 26. This is most likely RoboCop vs Terminator. *Ted can be seen wearing a Mario Bros vs Wright Bros t-shirt, a battle that Rhett & Link were also in. *This is the second battle featuring Rhett & Link not to censor a profanity, with the first being Artists vs TMNT. **If "pissed" is not counted as a vulgar word, this is the first battle that has Rhett & Link say profanity (dickweeds). Production *Not including the recording sessions or green screen cuts, this is the fourth battle to have more than one Behind the Scenes video, after Darth Vader vs Hitler, Zeus vs Thor, and Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *This is the fourth battle to have additional music added in created by the ERB crew, after George Washington vs William Wallace, Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters and Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *This is the sixth battle to reuse footage for cameos, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 3, Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye, and Artists vs TMNT. *As shown in the Behind the Scenes, this battle is sponsored by Audible.com, an audio book website. This makes the battle the second to sponsor a product, after Blackbeard vs Al Capone. Continuity *The "K" on the doors of and the logo above the Circle K are changed to E's for "ERB". References *During the "Who won? Who's next?" sequence, Bill and Ted can be seen filming each other with a camera, referencing the beginning and ending of their film. Related videos File:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Category:Character main pages Category:Season 4 Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Mike Betette